


Relax

by YourPowerIsLimitless



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPowerIsLimitless/pseuds/YourPowerIsLimitless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's had a long day at work and just needs to relax for a while. (Formally known as 'Join Me' from my Doc Manager on fanfiction.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

Author's Note: Would you guys believe me if I told you that I'm kind of uncomfortable writing smut? Why do I write it then, you ask? Because I can.

...

Asami walked into her home, sighing heavily and leaning against the wall. She'd had a long day at the factory, working on broken down machines and taking notes of test runs for the prototypes. Her hair was disheveled and she had patches of oil stuck to her clothing and skin. After everything that had occurred that day, she wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and relax.

She trudged up the stairs and into her room, going through her drawers for some comfortable sleepwear. She laid her night shirt and pajama pants on her bed and headed into the bathroom. She hummed nonsensically as she started the shower water and started to take her hair out. She shook it out and fluffed it a bit, placing the band on the basin. It wasn't long before steam began to cloud the mirrors and fill the room.

Asami slipped out of her clothes and left them a pile on the floor, knowing she'd pick them up when she got out. She slid the shower door back and stepped inside, closing it behind her. She stood beneath the water and let out a long sigh of relief as the water soothed her aching muscles. She held her head back to let the water hit her neck, giving an unintentional small moan before she held herself up by leaning on the wall by her hand. She bowed her head forward and felt the water run off down her back and over her shoulders.

"What a day..." she murmured, sighing.

"Tell me about it."

Asami's eyes widened and she turned too fast for her own good. A strong hand grabbed her wrist, an arm going around her waist, and pulled her up while bringing her close. Asami blushed darkly as her eyes trailed up a naked form to a familiar face.

"Korra," she said softly. "How did you-"

"I used my key and heard the shower running." Korra said with a grin. She moved forward and kissed Asami. "Figured you wouldn't mind if I joined you. I thought you heard me come in."

Korra's hand began to scale her stomach and chest, causing Asami to whimper. Asami kissed Korra deeply and pressed her forehead to hers for a second. "I've just had a long day, my mind was elsewhere." she admitted, biting her lip when Korra squeezed her.

"I can tell." Korra said. "Let me help you relax."

Asami nodded and let her tense body go slack a bit. Korra turned them around slowly, so they wouldn't fall, gently pushed her against the opposing wall and kissed her. She continued to manipulate Asami's flesh, squeezing and pinching her nipples. Asami moaned low into Korra's mouth, her jaw dropping slightly. Korra's other hand traveled down to Asami's sex, but changed direction and went to her ass instead.

"So you're in that kind of mood today." Asami called her out between a few kisses.

Korra moved to her neck, nuzzling her there. "Define mood..." she said with a smirk. Her hand squeezed when it stayed, making Asami jump a little.

"Your idea of helping me relax," Asami said as she raked her nail down her lover's spine. "is by teasing me. Tell me if I'm wrong."

"I think you're on the right track." Korra said.

She backed Asami further against the wall, returning to her task. Asami placed her hand over Korra's on her ass, exhaling slowly when Korra gently nipped at her pulse. She pressed herself against Korra and closed her eyes, feeling their nipples brush against each other. She bit her lip when she felt Korra's other hand roam amongst her profile.

Korra moved back just enough to slip her hand between them and cup Asami's breast in her hand. She took a second to admire the water cascading down her girlfriend's body, sliding between her crevices. Asami tilted her head down and watched Korra expectantly through lidded eyes.

"You're acting like this is the first time you've seen me wet." she said, her tone sultry.

Korra chuckled and ran her thumb over Asami's peak. "It's a little fucked up, you know. To call me out on my guilty pleasures."

"Hmmm, I happen to know for a fact you like things a little," Asami leaned forward to nip at Korra's earlobe. "fucked up."

Korra mumbled an incoherent curse and her breath was hot against Asami's skin. She began kissing her way down Asami's body and trailed her tongue along the space between Asami's mounds. Asami laughed low which blended into a sigh when she felt Korra latch on to a pert nipple. She circled her tongue around slowly, nibbling ever so softly. Asami's hand found it's way into her short chestnut hair and her fingers tangled within the locks.

"Goddamn it, Korra..." she said under her breath, barely a whisper.

Korra parted from Asami's breast with a soft pop, meeting her eyes. She smiled mischievously as she guided her hand up Asami's leg, her thigh, while she left burning imprints of her lips down Asami's stomach. Asami couldn't help but jerk forward slightly when Korra reached her waist, which made Korra laugh. Asami could barely hear it through the roaring of her blood in her ears.

"A little impatient, aren't we?" Korra said. She inched her hand forward slowly.

Asami shuddered and her head fell back, knocking against the wall. "Only when someone wants to be a tease..." she shot back breathlessly. "That's the opposite of relaxing."

"Is it?" Korra's head cocked to the side, but her smirk gave it away. "I thought I was building up to the relaxing."

"Korra-" Asami began, only to be silenced by a finger against her lips.

Korra stood up straight and took Asami by her chin, bringing her head down so she could kiss her. The hand that rested on the CEO's thigh drifted over to her center. It parted Asami's legs enough to fit between and Korra's fingers grazed her folds. Asami moaned out when those same fingers gave a languid stroke along her nub. A rush of heat flew up Asami's spine and she flushed red from her cheeks to her chest.

Korra formed her hand to fit the curve of Asami's nether region, pressing the heel of her hand against Asami's clit as she teased her opening. Asami whined and pulled away to let out a pleading gasp. Korra took the chance to attack her neck again, finding that her pulse had picked up. She dipped her tongue into her collarbone and Asami reared.

"F-fuck..." Asami mewled.

"Nice girls shouldn't use naughty words." Korra joked, while purposely delving the tips her fingers into her love's entrance. She almost gave into a moan of her own as they were engulfed in the wet heat.

Asami swallowed back a breathy squeak. "You said it earlier, we both did."

"I don't have a nice girl image." Korra said against Asami's skin.

"Nice girl im-ah!" Asami's sentence formed into a cry when Korra thrusted into her.

Korra grinned. "What was that?"

"Fuck you..." Asami huffed.

"Kind of busy doing you right now, babe." Korra said. "But you're welcome to when I'm finished."

Asami moaned again, feeling Korra curl her fingers within her. Her nails scraped Korra's shoulder blade, leaving red lines in their wake. Korra took a sharp intake of breath and hiked Asami's leg up on her hip to open her up more. She penetrated her further in seek of that spot that would assist her in driving Asami wild.

Asami's hips bucked and there was an odd sensation settling in the pit of her stomach. The pressure was working its way through her, tumbling around in her nerves before crashing back down into her crevice. She let out a pitiful cry and rested her head on Korra's shoulder, listening to her pants ring in her ears.

Korra's teeth traced the shell of Asami's ear, gentle grunts of effort slipping past her lips as she picked up the pace. She curled her fingers in a come hither motion with every other thrust back in, her clue that she'd found the spot being Asami's occasional moan of surprise.

Asami started to roll her hips in time with Korra's fingers, her cries coming out broken and loose each time the heel of Korra's hand geared against her clit. Korra set her jaw and growled possessively, enjoying the way Asami's body writhed against hers. The way her girlfriend's desperate mewls echoed in the bathroom over the pattering of the still running shower water.

"K-Korraaa!" Asami cried out.

"Yes, love?" Korra said huskily.

Asami's reply was a heavy moan that built into a scream, sensing her orgasm coming at a faster rate than she expected. The heat in her abdomen grew into a furnace like burn and she threw her head back, wailing Korra's name to the spirits as her orgasm hit her. Korra forced herself against her to hold Asami's shuddering form up, still hooking her digits within Asami to draw out her precipice as long as she could.

Korra backed away and kissed Asami lazily. It took a few seconds for Asami to return to her senses to kiss Korra back, her lips trembling. They paused momentarily to breathe each other in, almost dizzying.

Korra didn't withdraw her fingers. She instead held them in place as she slowly moved away from Asami's lips down, ghosting her lips over her skin. She held up Asami's leg until she'd fully sunk to her knees and placed it over her shoulder.

Asami looked down at her. "What are you doing..?"

"You're still a little tense." Korra said. She licked her lips.

"Korra-mmm-" Asami's sentence gave way to a moan when Korra licked a stripe up her most sensitive part.

Kora snuck her appendage between Asami's lips, slicker than before with her previous orgasm. Asami's hips twitched forward and uttered a curse, her nails scraping Korra's scalp. Korra bent her tongue upward in search of the small bundle of nerves protruding from the hood. Asami gasped a cry and her back arched. Korra's eyes glinted in amazement as she watched Asami's mouth fall open slightly, cracking gasps of pleasure heaving from her chest.

Korra reveled in Asami mumbling her pleas and curses in fragments. The sounds emanating from her were music to Korra's ears. Korra shifted her attention to pleasing Asami, starting to plunge her fingers into Asami's depths once more. Asami's knees shook and her free hand flailed, seeking a nonexistent hold to keep herself up.

"F-fuck-ing hell..." Asami said between her shallowed breaths. "Korra-aa!" The same knot from before was developing below her waist.

Korra lapped hungrily at Asami's clit, enclosing it betwixt her lips and sucking on it. Asami stuttered an unintelligible string of words and her juices dripped down Korra's chin. A fire rushed and waved over her, her warning of her forthcoming second orgasm. Her walls clenched and pulsed around Korra's fingers along with her hitching breath.

"Spirits..!" Asami screamed as her floodgates came down.

Her climax drained from her over the lower half of Korra's face. Her knees buckled and she slid down the shower wall. Korra wrapped her arm around, easing her down to the floor as she trembled with aftershocks. Korra reached behind her and shut off the water, smiling down at Asami.

"How's that for relaxing you?" Korra said.

Asami smiled, pulling Korra close to capture her lips. "Amazing."

"Glad to be of service." Korra replied.

She took Asami by her hand and helped her up. Asami bit the corner of her lip and smirked, placing a finger on Korra's chest. "You know, my bed has been kinda cold these past couple of days. Join me?"

"You know it." Korra said.

...

Author's Note: Finished! It took a lot to squeeze this story out if me, and it's been a while since I wrote a smut. I'm slowly running out of ideas. Maybe you guys could send me some suggestions!

Thanks for reading, and Happy Halloween!


End file.
